Dimension X
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: Alternant ending to 'wormquake' and set in 2012 series. What if, at the end, when Donnie stopped the portal before it took April, he got sucked Let's just say that April has an epiphany. She faces the truth of how Donnie felt about her. She and the turtles will stop at nothing to get him back, even if it means going into the enenemies territory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Well, I've been MIA on this account for awhile. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't planning on starting this again, let alone rewrite the chapters a bit, but here I am, doing what I thought I wasn't going to do. I know you guys won't be getting this message until I put the third chapter up, but here it is, nothing-the-less. I had realized that I had made a lot of errors in my writings, and I plan on making changes to them, one story at a time. This AN will be up in the next chapter, and in the third one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Donatello POV  
The sight of April flying towards the sucking portal made my heart pound. I was stuck on the metal, trying not to get sucked in. Her blue eyes were opened wide, like they were crying for help. I noticed something out of the corner of me eyes.

I looked over at all the colorful wires that caught my attention. Maybe they would be the wires to shut down the portal. Reaching over, I grabbed onto them, pulling the wires with all I had.

Meanwhile, my grip was sliding. I couldn't think about that right now though. Finally, the wires snapped off cleanly, making the portal close. That was when my Bo staff lost its holding, throwing me into the air. I couldn't stop the breath that whooshed out of me.

"Donatello! No! Hold on!" April shouted to me, her voice all I could hear as I gripped for something to hold on. My fingers slid off the cold metal surface.

"I can't!" I shouted, scared out of my mind. The last thing I saw was April running for me, red hair fluttering fiercely behind her. Her hand brushed mine as the portal sucked me in, closing fully before my eyes.

The look of her light blue eyes staring at me widely was etched into my mind as I found myself falling down. All around me was a swirl of purple in hues of both dark and light. Instantly, a headache pounded in my head. The air whirled around me, giving me the impression that I was in the sky.

I flipped around with a struggle, my muscles straining against my bones. Down below, and rushing at me with great speeds, was a dark green mist. As I spiraled closer to it, breathing became a chore. They came out in short gasps until I just couldn't anymore. The lightness that I was experiencing became no-more as my vision faded into black.

Not before I had realized where I was.

* * *

AN: I know, still short, but I made some changes to it that I hope made it better. Thanks for bearing with me.

Until next time, BOOYAKASHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Well, I've been MIA on this account for awhile. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't planning on starting this again, let alone rewrite the chapters a bit, but here I am, doing what I thought I wasn't going to do. I know you guys won't be getting this message until I put the third chapter up, but here it is, nothing-the-less. I had realized that I had made a lot of errors in my writings, and I plan on making changes to them, one story at a time. This AN will be up in the next chapter, and in the third one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

April POV  
"No! Donatello!" I sobbed. I couldn't feel anything as my body slid down one metal beam of the disconnected portal. I was too late. Donnie was gone, sucked into wherever the portal was set to.

A hand grabbed onto my shoulder gently, just lying there.

"April, look at me," Casey Jones whispered close to my ear. I could sense him crouching down.

I let my gaze meet his. A sad look graced his rough features and I knew what he was thinking; how were we going to tell the others that Donnie was sucked into a portal? How were we going to explain that they didn't know where it had sent them?

I grew angry at the thought. How could Casey only think of his own wellbeing and not the my friend? I shrugged his hand off my shoulder roughly and stood up. "We need to find Donatello, Case."

A bewildered look flew upon the hockey players face. "Red, we don't know where he is."

"We'll find him, Jones. But first," I said, jabbing him in his chest pad, "you get to tell the others."

He went completely white. I felt smug at the fear I put in him. He didn't care for Donatello? See if he cares when Raph finds out. Ha!

"April, why are you so mad? I haven't done anything! Why do I have to tell them? You're being irrational." he looked at me as if I was crazy.

Me? Irrational? Haha! No way, buddy. "You don't seem to care that he is lost," I ignored his comments as I turned on my heals and walked away.

Finally, he went quiet. Maybe the situation had sunk in for him? Too bad; It was still going to be his responsibility to tell them.

They would be mad too. They would want to find their brother, no matter the costs. I smiled at that thought.

We will find you, Donatello, I promise. I knew we would. It would be hard, but we would.

* * *

AN: There it it, folks. Again, no major changes. I'll see you in the next chapter.  
Until then, Booyakasha!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

AN: Well, I've been MIA on this account for awhile. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't planning on starting this again, let alone rewrite the chapters a bit, but here I am, doing what I thought I wasn't going to do. I know you guys won't be getting this message until I put this chapter up, and here it is. I had realized that I had made a lot of errors in my writings, and I plan on making changes to them, one story at a time. Thank you to all those reviews! I hope continue to do so.

Note: This chapter will also be short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Why did I have to be the one to break the news to the others? Why me? It wasn't as if it were me that did it. No way! Even though I didn't like the dude, I would never do anything that would upset April.

He would be easy to get along with, if he wasn't after the same woman I wanted. You see, it wasn't Donatello's personality that bugged me; most of the stuff was interesting, even then did it get old. He was the person who all respected, right after Leo. Which would come after Splinter. I mean, Splinter would come in first, then Leo, and _then _Donatello.

I need to stop. I was gaining a headache. Seriously, it was as if April had been taken over by something. The look that she had in her eyes was one of craziness. With they way she looked at me, combined with the hair that came loose being staticy, made her look... oddly insane, in a way. In a flash, though, it was gone, replaced by a sad look.

That had me wondering if she felt more for him than she was letting on.

Which was ridiculous! She couldn't have feelings for a _mutant. _Not just an ordinary mutant, but a _turtle mutant. _Sure, she could feel friendship for the dude, but have feelings, as in _love?_ No freaking way!

I felt a sharp pain in my side as April jammed her elbow into my side, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Climb!" she snapped. The glare turned into a determined look as she climbed over the bar leading into the turtles home.

I realized that while I was lost in my thoughts, we had arrived to the home. I shook my head, an uneasy feeling coming over me. "You didn't have to hit me," I mumbled, rubbing my side, "a simple 'what the hell are you doing standing around like that' would have been fine."

It was empty when I looked around. I couldn't find April for a moment, but when I walked into the kitchen, she was sitting at the table staring down at her hands. I felt bad for her. Walking over to Red, I lifted my hand to rub her back when footfalls could be heard. My head snapped over to the door, the feeling getting stronger.

I didn't want to be pummeled.

"Guys, where are you?" Raph called.

I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had lodged itself inside my throat. "In here."

I flinched as they all came into the kitchen. "Where's Donatello?" Mikey asked, only seeing only the two of us.

I looked down, twisting my fingers together. "Um..."

"What is wrong, my pupil?" Splinter asked, following the others. He looked at me. "And Casey."

"I'll beat it outta you." Raph threatened, popping his knuckles.

"Tell them, Case," April said in an off-beat tone.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before I could speak. "You see, he's, uh, gone."

"What?"

"Where?"

"TELL US!"

* * *

AN: a cliff hanger. Well, I hope you guys all think this is better.

Until next time, BOOYAKASHA!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I'm keeping this story. It seems to have a lot of support. I love the reviews that you guys gave me. The chapters are short, yet I get more reviews... Not that I have a problem with it because I don't. I love 'em. I've been really busy,a thus me not updating much. Much drama and other things. **

**And by the way guys, did you see the episode where they were in Dimension X? I think I explained the sky very good, don't you think? It was how I imagined it! This will be kinda a silly chapter. You'll see why though. SO READ! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Turtles, I wouldn't be here now would I? I don't own them, to those of you who are wondering.**

* * *

I woke up, my head throbbing to the max. Slapping a hand to my temple, I groaned. The sudden intake of light seared my vision. Besides that, I was thinking of many different things. Normal people wouldn't be able to think through the pain that I was experiencing, let alone think of multiple other things, _while _having to live through the pain.

In a far place in my mind, a light bulb went off. Wait! That could mean that I was a Vampire! You know, the ones from Stephanie Meyer's tetralogy?

No, I couldn't. I was a mutant. Besides, I didn't sparkle in the light... Or did I, and I just hadn't noticed?

"Dude, you've read the Twilight books?" Michelangelo's voice cleared the room, alerting me to him.

All of a sudden, I didn't know where I was. The last thing I had remembered was that I had fallen through a portal and into dimension X. What confused me is that I was in my lab, down in the sewers. Michelangelo was sitting in the corner with a corn dog in his hands, a black helmet resting atop his head.

"What? NO! I did NOT read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, all in that order!" I spit out, clenching my fists.

"Bro, then why did you just name off all the books?" Then, as if looking interested, Mikey took a step towards me. Something tinkled in the background, causing me to look everywhere. I became a bit paranoid in that moment. The song "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers started ringing in my head, and I bobbed to the beat.

"Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time." Mikey started singing, hitting his helmet.

That was when I really started to freak out. "STOP SINGING BIG TIME RUSH! STOP! THIS IS JUST A CRAZY DREAM!" I shouted, clutching my head. My brother had an unbelievably horrid voice, and I wanted to get out of this nightmare.

Suddenly, my eyes opened wide. Mikey was gone. My lab was gone. The sewers were gone. The only thing that stood was me and my pounding head.

I looked around slowly, getting my bearings. I was in a huge glass container, this green fog surrounding me. It pressed on the glass, all around. It was like it was trying to break through and suffocate me.

"Just keep calm, Donnie." I whispered. "Just," pause, "Keep." Another pause. "Calm"

* * *

**AN: That was unbelievably cheesy and stupid. I won't blame you guys if you ever decided to not review and the other good stuff. Lol. I'll take this chance though. Probably the only non serious chapter ever gonna be in this fic. Unless you want more of it, then I will happily oblige.**


End file.
